


Who Do You Hate The Most? Pt. 1

by Phan_Trash1908



Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman's kind of a jerk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Roman was told to go in the closet with the person he hated the most. Virgil thought it was him, but roman got up and locked himself in the closet because he was the person he hated the most.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Who Do You Hate The Most? Pt. 1

The Sides had decided that hey, why not play Truth or Dare? Roman, out of all of them, seemed to be the most nervous this (Virgil coming in a very close second) even though no one noticed; once they all gathered around on the floor Patton spoke,

“Okay, so we all know the rules of Truth or Dare correct?” He stammered eagerly, ready to begin.

Virgil deadpanned, “Of course we know the rules Pat, what makes you think we don’t, do you think we’re stupid? We literally played it two weeks ago, that hurts Dad.”

Patton's eyes widened. “Oh no kiddo that’s not what I meant I---” He was cut off before he would speak more.

The anxious trait sighed, “No Pat it was just a joke…”

“Oh,” He spoke, “ANYWHO! Let’s get on with the game, shall we? I’ll go first,” He looked around at the other three before his eyes landed on Logan, who was sitting between him and Virgil.

“Logan Truth or Dare?”

“Hmm…” Logan thought, “I will pick Truth for the sake of my decency.” Looking back at Patton he saw a wide smirk on his face.

“Okie Dokie is it true that…”

‘Oh no,’ Logan thought,

“You care for the sake of Thomas’s well being?” Patton asked knowing that Logan had not been expecting him to ask a normal question.

“Oh...um...quite so, yes,” He spoke surprised. “I suppose it’s my turn, Virgil Truth or Dare?”

“Uh…” Virgil thought for a moment, “Dare I mean, what have I got to lose at this point, my dignity? Pshh… I lost that when you made me wear that princess dress a month ago.”

“I know! You looked so cute in it I still have the pictures!” Patton giggled as he saw Virgil’s eyes widen.

“I thought you were going to delete those! We made a deal!” Virgil yelled as everyone laughed and snickered, “Whatever… Logan, give me my dare.” He ordered.

“As you wish; Virgil I dare you to… you know what, I’ll take it easy on you, I dare you to sit on the couch for the next two turns.” Logan said. Virgil got up and made his way to the arm of the couch, plopping down with a content sigh. He then turned his head towards Patton,

“Hey, Pat Pat, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare, Dare!” Patton shouted not knowing Virgil’s plan.

“Okay then, simple, I dare you to kiss Logan.” He spoke with a smug grin on his face.

“O-oh..okay um..on the cheek or lips...?” He stammered as his cheeks flushed.

“Hmmm let me think---Lips.” He interrupted himself, then proceeded to smile like a Disney villain at the sight of Patton's reddened cheeks. Patton looked at Virgil for a sign of mercy but sadly, there was none for him in Virgil’s dark brown eyes. He swallowed hard as he turned to face Logan, whose face might I add, was also red in embarrassment; Patton looked him in the eye before plopping a quick his on the logical sides lips.

“Happy now...?” The father-like side muttered.

“Very.” Virgil smiled victoriously.

***ERROR* *ERROR***

Was written all over Logan’s face as it continued to grow redder by the second; Virgil giggled at the sight. The game continued for many more rounds until one dare was asked, well, dared… It was Logan’s turn when he asked,

“Roman Truth or Dare?”

“Dare…” He knew he just made a mistake by the look on Logan’s face.

“Okay, then I dare you to go in the closet with the person you hate the most.” He spoke looking slightly at Patton as the mentioned side gave him a thumbs up. Roman’s stomach dropped as he turned towards the closet which was right behind Virgil. Slowly, he got up and walked, almost hesitant, to the closet. Virgil watched as the fanciful trait walk closer to him. His breathing came to a stop as the creative trait was right in front of him but strangely… He just walked right past him. Everyone turned their heads and watched as Roman walked into the closet, closed the door, and sat down, well, it sounded like that at least. Logan and Patton looked at each other, seeing as their plan didn’t work, while Virgil just looked at the closet in pure horror; he knew the fanciful trait had some self-esteem issues but… not like this.

“Uh...kiddo that’s not how you do that you have to take someone with you---” Patton was cut off as he looked to Virgil only to find him still staring at the closet where quiet sniffles could be heard. Virgil got up from the couch and walked to the closet, looking at Patton and Logan and signaling them to go to another room, and sat down beside it. He looked at the hardwood and structure of the closet and knocked quietly so that Roman would know that at least someone was there for him. He sighed as he leaned back onto the door and sat quietly, he then began to hum one of Roman’s favorite Disney songs, ‘A Whole New World’.

Roman, at first, was shocked to hear someone humming but at the same time, he was glad. At this point he didn’t care who it was; he was still shaking, with the occasional sniffles here and there, but all in all, it was helping. Sooner or later the humming came to a stop as the song finished then he heard them speak,

“You doing okay Princey...?” It was Virgil.

‘Why out of everyone would it be him a-and why would he be humming to him?’ Roman wondered, seeing as though Virgil never liked doing and sort of singing or humming in front of the others, he didn’t think he cared enough.

“You know you really gave Pat quite the scare there,” Oh no, look what he’s done; he made Patton worried, he should have just picked a random person and---

“I know what your thinking and there's no need to worry, Patton’s just fine you didn’t do anything wrong just---,” He paused, Roman could hear the sadness in his voice and how it wavered.

“Please… if you ever feel like your not enough o-or that no matter what you do or how you do it, it'll all be for nothing just… come and talk to me--- o-or anyone for that matter cause, as much as you think I---we don’t care about you… w-we really do **_Ro_**… a lot.”

Roman could hear the sincerity in his voice and was surprised at the oh so forgotten nickname, he hadn’t heard that since Virgil first became a side.

** *Flashback* I will be using Anxiety for this so… yeah, anyways, on with the story,**

It had been a couple of days after Anxiety had become a side and Roman still held a somewhat strong distaste for him. They bickered about everything all because Anxiety was stubborn and couldn’t let Thomas have any joy in his life and, to no surprise, Roman thought that that was bad and decided to hate him for that. Roman walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to grab some of the cookies that Patton had made for him yesterday, (Because Patton said that it was appreciation day and everyone got their own batch of cookies and they had to eat it or they would break Patton’s heart and, trust me, no one wants to do that), and proceeded to walk down the stairs unknowing of the anxious trait sitting at the bottom because, why wouldn’t he be… Roman had almost reached the bottom when he fell over the aforementioned side and onto the ground,

“Oh my god_** Ro**_, are you okay?!?” Anxiety yelled quickly getting up and walking towards Roman, ignoring the pain from where Roman had fallen over when he jumped up,

“Don’t touch me you _**monster!!**_” Anxiety froze.

“I’m sorry I-i just---” He didn’t get to finish as Roman interrupted him yelling,

“Don’t even get me started on that whole, ‘O-oh s-sorry I-i didn’t m-mean to..’, crap! I mean, _**my lord!**_ Don’t you ever stop stuttering or are you just that _**irrelevant**_ that you weren’t created with the proper brain cells to speak!?” He said as Anxiety started shaking in fear and, no surprise, anxiety.

Anxiety stayed silent knowing that if he were to speak he would cry, and Anxiety didn’t want to be shown any weaker than he already has.

“Have nothing to say huh? Not even to a prince who, might I add, is definitely better than you, but then again, _**who isn’t?**_ You know what, leave. I don’t want to see your _**pathetic**_ face for the rest of the day understood?” Roman asked not even to bother to look at Anxiety.

Anxiety wished he did though, maybe then he would see the fear and pain in the anxious sides face and body language.

“Understood?” Roman repeated waiting for an answer. Virgil snapped his head up and quickly replied,

“Y-yes Roman…” He spoke.

“That’s better no get out of my way before I make you.” Roman threatened, making Virgil scurry to the side letting Roman pass on by before he sunk into his room of course.

**Let’s just say that Virgil never tried to be nice to him after that until the Accepting Anxiety arch.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Pt. 2 will be out as soon as I can get it out so... stay tuned!


End file.
